Tha Thugged Out Bizzle
by Peanut Untouchable
Summary: This is mah Bizzle story. I hope you like dat shit.


This a rap based on tha top billin book of all time, tha Bizzle. Please trip off mah interpretation of dis pimped out work.

* * *

><p><strong>Genesis Chapter 1<strong>

In tha beginnin Dogg pimped tha heaven n' tha earth. And tha earth was without form, n' void; n' darknizz was upon tha grill of tha deep fo' realz. And tha Spirit of Dogg moved upon tha grill of tha waters.

And Dogg holla'd, Let there be light: n' boo-ya.. there was a shitload of weed.

And Dogg saw tha light, dat dat shiznit was good: n' Dogg divided tha light from tha darkness.

And Dogg called tha light Day, n' tha darknizz his schmoooove ass called Night fo' realz. And tha evenin n' tha mornin was tha straight-up original gangsta day.

And Dogg holla'd, Let there be a gangbangin' firmament up in tha midst of tha waters, n' let it divide tha watas from tha waters.

And Dogg made tha firmament, n' divided tha watas which was under tha firmament from tha watas which was above tha firmament: n' dat shiznit was so.

And Dogg called tha firmament Heaven. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And tha evenin n' tha mornin was tha second day.

And Dogg holla'd, Let tha watas under tha heaven be gathered together unto one place, n' let tha dry land appear: n' dat shiznit was so.

And Dogg called tha dry land Earth; n' tha gatherin together of tha watas called he Seas: n' Dogg saw dat dat shiznit was good.

And Dogg holla'd, Let tha earth brang forth grass, tha herb yieldin seed, n' tha fruit tree yieldin fruit afta his kind, whose seed is up in itself, upon tha earth: n' dat shiznit was so.

And tha earth brought forth grass, n' herb yieldin seed afta his kind, n' tha tree yieldin fruit, whose seed was up in itself, afta his kind: n' Dogg saw dat dat shiznit was good. And tha evenin n' tha mornin was tha third day.

And Dogg holla'd, Let there be lights up in tha firmament of tha heaven ta divide tha dizzle from tha night; n' let dem be fo' signs, n' fo' seasons, n' fo' days, n' years: And let dem be fo' lights up in tha firmament of tha heaven ta give light upon tha earth: n' dat shiznit was so.

And Dogg made two pimped out lights; tha pimped outer light ta rule tha day, n' tha lesser light ta rule tha night: he made tha stars also.

And Dogg set dem up in tha firmament of tha heaven ta give light upon tha earth, and ta rule over tha dizzle n' over tha night, n' ta divide tha light from tha darkness: n' Dogg saw dat dat shiznit was good. And tha evenin n' tha mornin was tha fourth day.

And Dogg holla'd, Let tha watas brang forth abundantly tha movin creature dat hath game, n' fowl dat may fly above tha earth up in tha open firmament of heaven.

And Dogg pimped pimped out whales, n' every last muthafuckin livin creature dat moveth, which tha watas brought forth abundantly, afta they kind, n' every last muthafuckin winged fowl afta his kind: n' Dogg saw dat dat shiznit was good.

And Dogg pimped them, saying, Be fruitful, n' multiply, n' fill tha watas up in tha seas, n' let fowl multiply up in tha earth. And tha evenin n' tha mornin was tha fifth day.

And Dogg holla'd, Let tha earth brang forth tha livin creature afta his kind, cattle, n' creepin thang, n' beast of tha earth afta his kind: n' dat shiznit was so.

And Dogg made tha beast of tha earth afta his kind, n' cattle afta they kind, n' every last muthafuckin thang dat creepeth upon tha earth afta his kind: n' Dogg saw dat dat shiznit was good.

And Dogg holla'd, Let our asses make playa up in our image, afta our likeness: n' let dem have dominion over tha fish of tha sea, n' over tha fowl of tha air, n' over tha cattle, n' over all tha earth, n' over every last muthafuckin creepin thang dat creepeth upon tha earth.

So Dogg pimped playa up in his own image, up in tha image of Dogg pimped dat schmoooove muthafucka him; thug n' biatch pimped tha pimpin' muthafucka em.

And Dogg pimped them, n' Dogg holla'd unto them, Be fruitful, n' multiply, n' replenish tha earth, n' subdue it: n' have dominion over tha fish of tha sea, n' over tha fowl of tha air, n' over every last muthafuckin livin thang dat moveth upon tha earth.

And Dogg holla'd, Behold, I have given you every last muthafuckin herb bearin seed, which is upon tha grill of all tha earth, n' every last muthafuckin tree, up in tha which is tha fruit of a tree yieldin seed; ta you it shall be fo' meat.

And ta every last muthafuckin beast of tha earth, n' ta every last muthafuckin fowl of tha air, n' ta every last muthafuckin thang dat creepeth upon tha earth, wherein there is game, I have given every last muthafuckin chronic herb fo' meat: n' dat shiznit was so.

And Dogg saw every last muthafuckin thang dat dat schmoooove muthafucka had made, and, behold, dat shiznit was straight-up good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! And tha evenin n' tha mornin was tha sixth day.


End file.
